Monarca
by ArihCucu
Summary: Los pequeños hermanos Sharpe conocen a una linda criatura.


_**Monarca  
Lucille y Thomas Sharpe**_

Thomas odiaba ese ático.

Su hermana era lo que al menos le hacía sentir menos solitario y odiado en ese sitio.

Para un pequeño de siete años, conocer el odio de sus propios padres era la desdicha en carne viva y palpitante.

Lucille solía leerle siempre en voz baja, ya que al mínimo ruido lo más probable fuese que su madre viniera con un trote estruendoso y cruel precisamente a quitarles los momentos de forzada tranquilidad, con una cruel vara que chocara con sus cabezas o cualquier parte de sus pequeños cuerpos. También solía cantarle, en contadas ocasiones.

Usualmente, le preguntaba a su hermana, si ellos serían así llegado el momento de ser padres.

-No lo sé, Thomas- respondía Lucille a secas.

-Yo no. Yo no seré así.- Juraba el pequeño Thomas, haciendo un puchero. Lucille veía como sus mejillas regordetas se inflaban desafiantes y fruncía las cejas mientras seguía construyendo una tabla pequeña con círculos de corcho. Eso causaba una de las pocas sonrisas de su hermana.

Normalmente los primeros días de verano, donde el calor no eran tan intenso y todavía la frescura de la primavera se podía palpar en la solitaria cumbre, un día una de las pocas sirvientas demacradas de la mansión llegó al ático. Los niños se tensaron y se abrazaron, Lucille puso por detrás de su vestido a Thomas, lista para recibir otra paliza si era necesario; ella nunca dejaría que lastimaran a su perfecto y precioso hermanito.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la sirvienta asomó la cabeza – ¡Niños! Tranquilos, su madre ha salido a hacer un pequeño mandado personal en el pueblo. Vengan conmigo, hace un lindo día, pronto.- Lucille hizo amán de ponerse en mayor defensiva, pero la sirvienta abrió la puerta aún más. –Hay que apurarse, puede llegar antes, no querrán que los regañe- ambos niños se miraron y se dirigieron a la puerta, rápidamente bajaron las escaleras hasta la planta baja donde la sirvienta abrió la gran puerta para dejarlos salir.

El olor de tierra y la brisa de Cumbria llenaron el olfato de Thomas y Lucille. La sirvienta tosió bruscamente, algo que pasaba siempre con las niñeras y otras sirvientas, de hecho muchas se iban debido a problemas de salud, y todas tenían esa característica tos, notaba Lucille.

-Yo les avisaré cuando entrar-. Dijo la sirvienta. Lucille se quedó mirando como la puerta se cerraba. Hace ya tiempo que había olvidado lo que era estar fuera de la oscura mansión, el sol tenue le hacía arrugar los ojos, pero Thomas ya andaba bajando las escaleras dispuesto a correr.

-¡Thomas, no corras, no podemos ensuciar la ropa! Madre nos reprenderá-. Dijo ella con voz grave, tocando su hombro recordando el bastonazo de hace cinco días. Thomas de detuvo y bajó con más cuidado.

Una mariposa de colores como anaranjados y amarillos comenzó a revolotear junto y sobre él, comenzó a caminar hacia otro sitio y la mariposa le seguía igual, eso dibujó una sonrisa en el pequeño.

-¡Mira, Luci! Que linda, ¿no crees?-. Dijo Thomas señalando a la mariposa sobre sus rizos negros y brillantes. Abría y cerraba sus alas pausadamente, como si disfrutase estar posada sobre el niño.

Lucille arrugó la nariz y se acercó a él, agitando su mano sobre el pelo de su hermano pequeño, para espantar a la mariposa. –Son mariposas monarcas. No se ven mucho aquí, aún en verano y primavera. No durará mucho-.

-¡No, Lucille!-. Thomas se alejó de ella, la mariposa revoloteó sobre él. – La asustas….-

La joven niña Sharpe apretó el puño y dijo: – No te separes mucho de mí, ya oíste a la sirvienta. Madre podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Thomas asintió, ahora la mariposa volaba entre ellos mientras ambos hacían una caminata alrededor de la casa. Lucille comenzaba a fastidiarse del estúpido insecto volador.

-Thomas, más vale que esa cosa no nos siga a la casa. Las polillas negras se la comerían.

Thomas hizo un jadeo de horror. – ¡No, Lucille hay que cuidarle, no se la pueden comer! Es muy bonita…-. Dijo el pequeño con la mariposa ahora posada en el dedo del niño.

Lucille se encogió de hombros. –Así lo leí en mis libros, además… no duraría en la casa, es muy oscura y fría-. El pequeño Thomas se mordió los labios, sus grandes ojos azules brillantes con lágrimas. – Las polillas también son lindas. Ellas son fuertes, Thomas.

Hubo silencio entre ambos chicos. –Supongo…-.

-Niños entren a la casa…-. Llamó la sirvienta, tosiendo un poco más fuerte.

Lucille tomó la mano de su hermano y lo llevó hacia adentro. Thomas gimoteó un poco, la velocidad con la que su hermana se lo llevaba de regreso hizo que la mariposa revoloteara más hasta el punto donde ya no pudo alcanzar a los hermanitos. –Adiós…-. Susurró Thomas suavemente.

La mariposa siguió revoloteando hasta que una brisa se la llevó, brillando como un resplandor con sus hermosos colores.

 _ **{Fin.}**_


End file.
